Adorer Chaque Minute
by a.a.k88
Summary: Oz, Cordy et Doyle traînent ensemble.


_Fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas !_

**Titre: **Adorer Chaque Minute  
**Auteur: **Melissa Flores

**Lien de l'originale:** .net/thebuffer/hidden/d_

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Résumé:** Oz, Cordy et Doyle traînent ensemble.  
**Genre:** Amitié Cordy et Oz, C/D sous entendu.  
**Spoilers:** La Pierre d'Amarra.  
**Disclaimers:** Buffy/Angel appartiennent à Joss Whedon et la WB.

* * *

C'est particulier.

J'ai toujours bien aimé Cordy. Enfin, ok, je suppose que je l'ai toujours bien aimée. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi. On était trop différent.

Elle était juste... là, d'une façon ou d'une autre, on était parvenu à être obligé d'être en la compagnie de l'autre, d'abord en tant que petite amie de Devon, puis en tant que petite amie d'Alex.

Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de quand elle est devenue une amie.

C'était peut-être le jour où je l'ai faite rire dans la bibliothèque, ou le soir où elle est restée et qu'elle a risqué sa vie pour m'éloigner des zombies alors qu'Alex et Willow étaient partis.

Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, quand son visage s'est illuminé lorsque je suis entré dans la pièce, quand elle m'a fait une énorme étreinte et m'a sourit d'une façon dont Cordélia Chase ne m'avait encore jamais sourit.

Elle ressemblait à une personne.

Elle semblait heureuse de me voir. Elle ressemblait à une amie.

Et donc on était là, à s'éloigner d'Angel et de la rumination, à s'asseoir dans un bar, à juste.... traîner. Nous deux. Sans Alex et sans Willow.

C'est particulier.

Enfin, non, on est trois, si ce type, Doyle, compte. Je pensais que Devon avait une bonne descente. On est là depuis exactement trente minutes et il a déjà vidé cinq verres.

Je suis juste assis là, à les regarder tous les deux, Cordélia, qui le regarde avec le même sourire dégoûté mais amusée malgré elle que je voyais avec Alex.

Et ce type a définitivement un béguin. Il n'arrête pas de la regarder, souriant d'un sourire qui ne cesse de s'élargir avec chaque bière.

Cordy est différente. Je l'ai remarqué immédiatement.

"Tu n'as pas changé du tout, pas vrai?" Je cligne des yeux et réalise qu'elle me parle.

"Oz ne change pas." Fais-je remarquer, soulevant un chips et le fourrant dans ma bouche. "Je peux te dire qui a changé."

"Tu as des cacahuètes?" demande soudainement Doyle. Je me tourne pour regarder l'Irlandais. Il est festif, assez chouette. Et il traite Cordy comme une reine.

Wow. Elle en a déjà un par le bout du nez. Elle a du talent, surtout que tout ce que je lui ai vu lui donner, c'est son air renfrogné 'je ne suis pas sure que je t'aime bien' de marque.

"Qui?" demande-t-elle, l'ignorant complètement.

"Harmony." Répondais-je, de façon délibérément décontractée. "C'est un vampire."

Il y a un silence complet.

"C'est un quoi?" Répète-t-elle.

"Un vampire." Dis-je familièrement.

Son visage est absolument illisible.

"Cordy, je t'ai dit à quel point tu es magnifique?"

"Des millions de fois, Doyle." Répond-elle. Ses yeux ne quittent jamais les miens. "Ok, le deuxième mot, ça ressemblait à vampire."

"Ouais, elle a vachement bien mordu Willow."

Elle soulève un sourcil, et je pourrais jurer qu'elle a un sourire sur les lèvres. "Pauvre Willow." Dit-elle sèchement. Elle soupire. "Enfin. Au moins tu as pris la peine de me le dire." Elle secoue la tête et, soudainement, fait claquer son verre contre la table.

Je me renfonce sur ma chaise, observant l'eau se répandre et éclabousser la table. Uh-oh. Une Cordy amère. Ca fait combien de temps depuis qu'un de nous lui a parlé?

Oh, Mince. Oz est tout seul contre Cordélia. Comment s'est arrivé ?

Attendez, attendez. Non, pas contre. On est du même côté. Amis, Oz. Amis.

"Ce n'est pas comme si tu nous passais des coups de fil." Fais-je remarquer de façon méthodique.

"Hé bien, peut-être que je ne peux pas me permettre la facture de téléphone." Casse-t-elle, et puis son visage se gèle. Mes yeux s'écarquillent légèrement, mais je ne dis pas un mot.

Allez Oz, sois un gentil garçon et change de sujet, sinon Cordy va se retransformer en fille sur la défensive, et Alex n'est pas là pour repousser le coup.

"Donc.... ... Angel broie toujours du noir?"

"Tout le temps. Ces derniers temps, il va mieux, mais après ta petite visite, je pense qu'il va le faire non-stop pendant au moins trois jours."

Je grimace. "Désolé."

Elle hausse les épaules, soupire profondément tandis qu'elle se renfonce sur sa chaise. "J'ai l'habitude. Il a de sérieux problèmes sociaux. C'est toujours, broyage de noir, broyage de noir, broyage de noir."

"Hé bien, pour sa défense, c'EST un vampire avec une âme."

"Et ça lui donne une raison?"

Je lui lance seulement un regard, sachant que je ne vais pas gagner ce combat. Rien ne peut battre la logique de Cordy, sauf peut-être la logique de ce bon vieux Oz.

Etrangement, elles semblent concorder à cet instant.

"Alors.... Alex? Bien?"

Je lève les yeux et sens ma voix s'adoucir, devenir apaisante lorsque je réponds. "Il va bien."

"Les Cendres d'Angela."

Cordélia et moi nous tournons pour le regarder.

"Quoi?"

"Les Cendre d'Angela!" s'exclame-t-il gaiement, me frappant dans le dos. "C'est le livre!!"

Le visage de Cordélia montre de la confusion pure. "Quel livre?"

"Le livre! Le livre!"

"Doyle, on ne parlait pas de livres." Fais-je remarquer.

"Si on en parlait!" insiste-t-il. Je lance un regard à Cordy, elle soupire et hausse les épaules.

"Toi!" Il pointe un doigt vers moi. "Tu as dit que tu aimais les travaux de Lord Byron."

"Ah bon?"

Il hochement fermement la tête. Il se tourne vers Cordy. "Et tu as dit que tu ferais un striptease pour moi." Il fait une pause, l'air pensif. "Ou était-ce dans mes rêves."

Les yeux de Cordélia lancent réellement des éclairs. Comme, littéralement. C'est une vision effrayante.

"Je n'ai PAS dit que je ferais un striptease pour toi, espèce d'imbécile!" Siffle-t-elle.

Soudainement, le bar devient très silencieux et il y a, genre, dix gars qui nous regardent.

Doyle et Cordy le remarquent à peine, ils se contentent de se fixer de haut, Cordy avec les bras croisés et Doyle qui l'observe simplement, sans expression.

J'ai bizarrement l'impression d'être dans la Quatrième Dimension.

Soudainement, il se contente d'hausser les épaules. "Mes rêves alors." Marmonne-t-il et il soulève une autre bière. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et se tourne vers moi.

"Giles?"

"Il va bien. Tout le monde va bien. Super bien."

Elle se contente de me fixer, son expression peinée.

Je soulève un sourcil. "Tu sembles assez attristée par la nouvelle."

"Je ne le suis pas." Casse-t-elle, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. "C'est juste...." Elle sourit de façon penaude. "J'aimais assez croire que peut-être QUELQUE CHOSE aurait changé parce que j'étais partie. Je n'ai pas.... laisse tomber. Rien." Mes sourcils se soulèvent à nouveau.

Cordélia réalise que le monde ne tourne pas autour d'elle. Calme-toi mon pouls. Et j'ai de la compassion pour elle. J'ai vraiment de la compassion pour elle.

Mais elle s'en remettra. C'est Cordélia Chase. C'est ce que Cordélia Chase fait.

La tête de Doyle se redresse. "C'était un grand livre!"

Son expression se transforme en un sourire et elle se tourne pour lancer un faux regard noir vers l'Irlandais.

"Doyle, est-ce que tu l'as lu au moins?" demande Cordélia.

Il hoche furieusement la tête. "Evidemment que je l'ai lu!"

Je souris. "Ok, qui sont les personnages principaux?" Comme si je le savais.

Il y a une longue pause et je jette un regard à Cordy qui me fait un clin et regarde Doyle avec une expression sereine.

Doyle semble avoir reçu les calculs pour le lancement d'une bombe.

"Uh-Huh." Dit Cordélia d'un air connaisseur.

"Les LAROCHE!!!"

"Quoi?!"

"Betty et Barney Laroche!!!" Crie Doyle, triomphant.

Cordélia ricane. Je ne parviens qu'à soulever un autre sourcil.

Les yeux de Doyle papillonnent entre nous deux et, soudainement, me regardent.

"Tu as une petite amie, mec?"

"Euh, ouais. Ouais, j'en ai une."

"Bien." Il me tapote le bras, me fait un grand sourire. "Bien, bien." Il se penche en avant avec un air conspirateur. "Parce que j'avais un peu peur que peut-être que Cordy t'appréciait un peu trop." Il finit avec un chuchotement bruyant et Cordélia se contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Il est subtil, hein?" Fais-je remarquer.

Elle hausse simplement les épaules. "Je l'ignore, tu devrais aussi."

Je hoche la tête, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de tapoter le bras du garçon. Je peux voir qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle et je ne peux que secouer la tête avec compassion. Il a une sacré cour à faire devant lui.

"Alors, tu vas bien?"

Elle sourit, un sourire éclatant, trop large qui me dit immédiatement qu'elle va étirer la réalité de sa façon typiquement Cordy.

"Oui!! Je veux dire, les choses ne pourraient pas aller mieux-"

Je repose mon verre, la fixe et quelque chose dans mon expression la fait chanceler. Je prends une respiration. "Tu sais... Je ne vais pas rentrer et faire un rapport complet sur toi, ou quoi que ce soit. Je te le demande... sérieusement. En tant qu'ami."

Elle fait une pause, ses yeux noisettes semblent pétiller pendant une minute, et puis il y a le plus bref fantôme d'un sourire.

"On est amis, Oz?"

Et je lui souris en retour, un sourire doux, sachant que c'est exactement ce dont elle a besoin. "On est amis, Cordy."

Et son sourire s'élargit.

"Quoi?" demandais-je, un peu confus par la réaction.

"On EST amis." Dit-elle, se renfonçant sur sa chaise et fourrant un chips en bouche. "Parce que tu viens de m'appeler Cordy."

Je glousse. "Je suppose que je l'ai fait."

"Seigneur. Un loup-garou. Je suis amie avec un loup-garou, je travaille pour un vampire et mon meilleur ami est un...." Elle fait signe vers Doyle qui pend à chacun de ses mots avec un sourire légèrement hébété. Je dois l'admettre, ce type a un charme diabolique. Ca me pousse à me demander combien de temps Cordy va tenir avant de lui céder. "Doyle." Finit-elle.

"Il n'est pas si mal." Fais-je remarquer.

La tête de Doyle s'incline pour me regarder et il rit.

"Tu sais ce que tu es?" bredouille-t-il, glissant un bras autour de moi et un autre autour de Cordy. Elle se dégage rapidement. Je ne peux que le regarder dans les yeux.

"Ce que je suis?"

Il sourit, un sourire effronté. "Tu es mon petit Bam-Bam, c'est ce que tu es!"

Soudainement, il y a un énorme ricanement et Cordélia s'étrangle sur sa boisson. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et elle prend péniblement sa serviette en le regardant.

"Quoi?"

Doyle lui lance un regard aussi fixe qu'il peut. "C'est mon Petit Bam-Bam." Répète-t-il

"Oh, mon Dieu." Cordy enterre son visage dans ses mains. "Il n'a jamais été ivre à ce point-LA."

"Comment il t'appelle?"

"Princesse."

"C'est ma princesse." Approuve-t-il, souriant. "Et toi!" Il me frappe encore sur le dos, me faisant vaciller en avant.

"C'est ce que tu es." Répète-t-il, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. "Mon Petit Bam-Bam."

Je soulève un sourcil. "Il va continuer avec ça toute la nuit, pas vrai?"

Elle soupire, hochant la tête alors qu'elle lui prend la main et l'oblige à se rasseoir

Cordy roule les yeux, le frappe sur la tête et commande un Ice Tea. Je ne peux que rester assis et observer, et je ressens la chose la plus étrange.

Un sourire flotte sur mes lèvres. Et je me renfonce sur ma chaise, lance un regard à ma bière et prends une gorgée. En les observant, je ne peux en venir qu'à une seule conclusion.

Je suis entré dans le monde de Cordélia Chase. Et j'en adore chaque minute.

**FIN**


End file.
